Pokemon Origins
by The Beast Maker
Summary: How did Chimchar and Tepig get on that island in A Pokemon Adventure? This fanfic explains all!
1. Chapter 1

Origins

Part 1

Deep in the White Forest, various pokemon lived there with caution. A lot of pokemon had to fight for everything in vicious battles. It was a rough place for anyone who couldn't fight, two in particular, a Chimchar, and a Tepig. They lived all alone on opposite sides of the forest. Every morning, they would venture out into the tall grass and often got attacked by Seedots and such, and often, they lost. But it all changed one day, when they were taken from their home, and worked together to escape.

It was another day in the forest. Chimchar was going to go out and get some berries, for he hadn't eaten in a long while. He sighed and went outside, expecting to be attacked by some Rhyhorns.

"Another day, another defeat..." he said, as he ventured into the tall grass, only to find himself confronted by an angry Elekid.

"This be my turf, shrimp!" it said, before it thunderpunched Chimchar into a boulder, and cracked it to pieces. "Get outta here, or else!" It punched him again into the sky, and landed beside it.

"Just leave me alone!" Chimchar whimpered, before Elekid jumped high while holding him and threw him into the ground. "Please!"

"You know the rules, shrimp!" Elekid said nastily. "Only the strongest pokemon survive here!" He charged his fists up, and the glowed yellow with sparks flying out.

Meanwhile, Tepig was just coming out of his home, to look for food, too. He saw the lake and sighed.

"Let's see if there are any berries in there..." he said as he approached the lake with his stick, that had a spike sticking out. He dipped it in the water, and it was yanked right out of his grasp! Just then, a Corphish sprang out of the water with the broken stick in its claw.

"Oh, look!" it said. "It's that wimpy pig!" It then jumped towards Tepig's hollow log home and smashed it into pieces.

"Hey, that was my home!" said Tepig, angrily.

"Oh, does the piglet wanna fight?" Corphish said mockingly, as he scuttled in front of Tepig.

"Uh..." whimpered Tepig.

"Too late!" Corphish said, as he smacked Tepig in the snout. Tepig made a run for it as Corphish got closer.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"Come back here so I can beat you up!" shouted Corphish, as he fired a beam of bubbles at Tepig. He only just missed him.

"Why does this always happen?" Tepig thought as he ran. "It's like I have no friends at all!" Corphish continued his assault, firing bubblebeam all over the place.

"CrabHammer!" he shouted, as he lept into Tepig and forcefully smacked him with his claw. Tepig was sent flying through the air, landing right behind Elekid. Corphish came and attacked Tepig again with another CrabHammer, but he missed and hit Elekid, knocking him into the hole with Chimchar, where he got kicked out and saw Corphish and Tepig.

"Ah, here's the other shrimp!" Elekid said, picking up Tepig and throwing him into the hole with Chimchar.

"Now to finish them off!" said Corphish, pushing Elekid out of the way, so he could kill them himself. Elekid punched him in the face and knocked him back, and charged up his charge beam. Corphish used CrabHammer, smacking Elekid into a tree. The two bully pokemon got into a vicious brawl. Chimchar and Tepig got out of the hole where they met a Charmander. At first, they thought they had to fight it, but actually, he was very friendly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked the pair. "I've heard of you two, you're the weakest pokemon in the forest."

"And?" asked Tepig.

"I wanted to help you. I witnessed your homes getting destroyed, so how about you come with me?"

"Ok. We've never had a friend before." the pair said, before they noticed each other.

"My name's Chimchar." said Chimchar, holding his hand out.

"My name's Tepig." said Tepig, shaking Chimchar's hand.

"My name's Charmander." Charmander said to them both, before the bully pokemon noticed them.

"What's this? Another weakling?" said Corphish.

"Ember!" Charmander roared, firing a small flame from his mouth. The flame hit Elekid and caused smoke to spout everywhere around the bullies.

"Aaaagghh!" screamed Corphish, as the fire types made a run for it. "That Elekid's dead meat! I'll catch those sneaks!" He said, as ran after them, with Elekid sprinting behind. The three fire-types ran through the forest, before they found Charmander's home, a huge oak tree, out in the open.

"Here we are." said Charmander, before the bullies caught up to them.

"Got ya now." said Corphish, as the devious duo moved closer. Just then, they heard a loud screaming voice. It was a Hoppip.

"Trainers are coming! Trainers are coming!" it shouted, before it flew to another part of the forest. Elekid and Corphish's fists drooped and they were discouraged.

"We'll get you next time..." said Elekid, as they went off to hide.

"Quick! Into the tree!" shouted Charmander.

"Got it!" yelled the pair, before they climbed the tree and hid in the huge hole carved out in the back of the tree, hidden by the leaves. The inside of the tree was like a big cave. The walls were covered with cave paintings, one showing a Charizard setting Missingnos on fire.

"Wow." said Chimchar, as Charmander came into the cave.

"I see you've noticed my work." said Charmander

"What is it?" asked Tepig.

"My father was a leader of a great clan of Charizards that roamed the world, until he was killed by the rebellious Scorch, the Black Charizard. He left me here before he went into battle with him." replied Charmander, looking at a picture of his father battling Scorch. "Now, Scorch wants me to be killed too." Just then, a huge wind blew through the forest. The howling wind blew into the tree and everywhere else. Charmander looked from the hole, and saw a shiny Charizard stomping around.

"WHERE IS HE?" it roared. Charmander ran back into the hideaway.

"It's Scorch!" shouted Charmander, as they felt the tree shaking like there was an earthquake. Scorch was kicking the tree.

"Let's get outta here!" Chimchar shouted, as the three friends lept out of the tree without alerting Scorch. They then did something they had never done before.

"We must leave the forest." said Tepig.

"Good idea." said Charmander, as they left the White Forest, never to return, as they saw Scorch burn the tree down, before flying back into the sky.

"Let's try finding another forest to live, we can't stay in there." said Chimchar, before he bumped into two huge, black, legs. He saw that his friends had crashed into black legs, too. They all looked up to see three evil men holding poke-balls.

"For Team Rocket!" they shouted, as they pressed the button, and captured the three helpless pokemon...


	2. Chapter 2

Origins

Part 2

Two days later, the Team Rocket members that had captured the three fire pokemon were loading their catch onto their ship, the S.S Rocket, to be sent back to Kanto for Giovanni. The pokemon were in pokeballs, filling wooden crates, being placed in the cargo hold. From inside their pokeballs, the three fire pokemon spoke to each other.

"Tepig?" said Chimchar, wondering where his friend was. "Charmander?"

"Chimchar, are you there?" asked Tepig.

"Yeah, but where's Charmander?" replied Chimchar.

"No matter, you two." said Charmander. "I'm right here."

"We're glad to see you." said Tepig.

"Man, these things are impossible to break out of..." said Chimchar, trying to break free from his pokeball.

"They're pokeballs..." said a Skorupi from a neighbouring pokeball. "Once you're caught by one you're never getting out unless some goon opens it for you."

"Who's that?" asked Tepig.

"I don't know, but we just need to keep calm." replied Charmander. Just then, the cargo hold's doors shut with a clank, and it was now very dark.

"Why is it so dark?" yelled Tepig.

"Gothitelle needs to see this fray, it would really make my day!" said a voice coming from the ceiling.

"Yesss, it would, missstresss Gothitelle." said another voice, that sounded like an Ekans.

"Ekans, Ekans, slayer of Espeon, who is the strongest pokemon?" asked Gothitelle.

"It'sss obviousssly you, Missstressss." replied Ekans.

"All the weak ones are in here, when I beat them, they'll shed a tear!" Gothitelle laughed, as they went back to the wheelhouse.

Eight hours later, the ship docked in a port called "The Villain's Dock." The boxes were loaded into a huge machine that sorted pokemon by their type. The three fire types could feel their pokeballs as they were put on the conveyor belt. Peering from a very small hole in his pokeball, Tepig watched the ball in front of him reach the end of the conveyor belt, and fell over the edge into a big tube.

"I don't like the look of that machine, guys..." he said, as the three fire types got closer to the hole.

"There's no stopping this thing, we're going in there." said Charmander.

"We've gone from the frying pan and into the fire..." said Chimchar, as they all fell down the tube, helplessly. They could feel the world spinning around in circles from their pokeballs. They went rolling down the pinball-like machine until they came to the back of a line of pokeballs. In front of the line were seventeen separate chutes. Each one was coloured to match the type of pokemon. (e.g Grass=Green) The three friends watched a pokeball holding a Vibrava being shot into the Cobalt Blue chute. It rolled down the tube until it went out of sight.

"We're all Fire types, we'll stay together." said Charmander, as he watched a pokeball holding a Klink being shot into the gray chute. Soon it was their turn. Tepig's ball went first. He was very scared as he had no idea what the machine would do. A white light shined on his ball. It was scanning him to find out what type he was.

In the Control Room, Gothitelle and Ekans were watching the monitor, while the members of Team Rocket were resting. They saw the X-Ray of the ball with a white shape that resembled Tepig inside it.

"A Tepig, I spy with my eye, he won't be laughing but sure will I!" cackled Gothitelle.

"Hur hur hurrr! Into the fire type chute for thisssss one..." said Ekans. He hit a red button with his tail and Tepig's ball was sent rolling down a long, dark chute. His ball raced down a fast tube that shot him into a room, filled with pokeballs containing fire pokemon. It wasn't long before his two friends joined him.

"Ugh, that slide made me dizzy." said Chimchar.

"Same here." replied Tepig. "What about you, Charmander?"

"Not really." Charmander replied. "But it seems it's over, we'll probably be heading out to sea soon..."

Meanwhile, a pokeball containing a Squirtle had fallen out of line. It rolled into a chute that led to the control room. Gothitelle and her minion were still watching the monitor before the pokeball landed on the console. The white flew out of the ball and became Squirtle.

"What's this, An escapee? You won't get away, wait and see!" said Gothitelle, as she used Psybeam. Squirtle retreated into his shell and the force knocked him away unharmed. He got out of his shell to counter attack.

"Water Gun!" He screamed, firing water at her. It drenched her clothes and she glared at him.

"Ekans, Ekans, he drenched me, defeat him and fill me with glee!" she said, as Ekans jumped into the air and bit Squirtle on the head!

"Already done, Missssstressss Gothitelle..." he said as his body wrapped around the shell, and pinned him down as his poison seeped into his head. When he let go, Squirtle fell to the floor. Gothitelle picked up his pokeball and recaptured him. She then looked at the ball, and frowned at it.

"I know we're strong, but this thing's weak, let's throw it in the sea and leave his ball to leak!" she laughed, as she threw the ball in the sea, and landed in the mouth of a huge cave. (And that's where that "Teenage Mutant Ninja Wartortle" came from...)

Fifteen minutes later, the members loaded the sorted pokeballs back onto the ship, and set sail for Kanto.

"Come on lads!" said one of them. "Set the course for Viridian City!" As the ship left Villian's Dock, The three fire types couldn't help but wonder. What did they ever do to get captured, forced to ride a deadly machine, and be made to do bad things for the rest of their lives? Gothitelle couldn't be happier relaxing on a sunbed. Ekans was chatting with some of the other Team Rocket pokemon, near the crates of pokeballs.

"We threw that Sssssquirtle into the sssssssea!" he laughed as the others joined in. The din they made was unbearable.

"I'm so sick of their laughter." said Chimchar. "I wish they would just shut up!" he yelled. Ekans and a Croagunk heard him and went over to the boxes.

"Be quiet, prisssoner..." Ekans hissed, waving his tail left and right.

"How about you do the same!" shouted Tepig.

"Yeah!" yelled Chimchar. "We've had enough!"

"Watch it!" shouted Croagunk, making his hands glow purple.

"You pokemon have closed the door to your heart!" roared Charmander. As he said that, the two poison became shrouded in a dark aura. Gothitelle watched as they entered Hyper Mode.

"Stop that rage, I say, or I will make you pay!" she said, but they didn't listen. "Okay, you've made me mad, when I'm done, you will feel bad!" She fired Psyshock at them but it had no effect, it just made them turn around. They were going to use shadow rush, as their aura grew stronger.

"By all that fighting, that doesn't sound good." said Tepig.

Meanwhile, Lugia was resting under the sea, right under the ship. It got up and turned black, due to the presence of Shadow Pokemon nearby. It turned evil and its crest became different. It screamed in rage and swam up to the ship. It was going to destroy it. Back on deck, the two shadow pokemon were fighting Gothitelle.

"What's gotten into you? You're going to tear me in two!" she said as they grabbed her arms.

"This is bad, really bad." said Chimchar, watching the fight from a crack in his pokeball. The fire types then felt the ship shake.

"What was that?" asked Charmander. The ship shook again, this time a lot more furiously. The evil pokemon stopped fighting as felt the shake too. They all heard a loud screech as Shadow Lugia smashed its way through the ship. Debris went everywhere, knocking out Gothitelle's minions and throwing the crates overboard.

"This is our chance!" said a Sharpedo as its pokeball opened to let it out. "Let's blow this joint!" Various pokeballs opened up releasing all kinds of pokemon. The three fire types, though, were still in their pokeballs, which rolled into the sea as the ruined ship sank with Team Rocket heading for the lifeboats.

"Tell boss that our mission failed, we can't capture them on this dying crate..." one of them said. Gothitelle was at Shadow Lugia's mercy as it charged up its Hyper Beam. Gothitelle fell to her knees, begging not to be killed.

"Mercy!" she screamed, before Shadow Lugia fired the beam, and blew up the ship and everything on board, including Gothitelle. The burning wreck sank to the dark depths.

Only the the three pokeballs remained, floating in the sea, under the gaze of the purified Lugia, as its rage was drained from the beam. It flapped its wings soared back into the sea. It created a big wave.

"Look out, Charmander!" shouted Chimchar and Tepig, but it was too late, the wave pushed Charmander's ball away from his friends!

"I will miss you!" shouted Charmander from his ball, as he disappeared from view. The tide then pushed his friends further from him.

"Come back, Charmander!" shouted Tepig.

"Don't go." said Chimchar sadly, as the tide sent them in the direction of a faraway island.

The two pokemon travelled by sea for a very long time, mourning the loss of their best friend, who helped them in their hours of need.

Six days later, near the shore of an island, two pokeballs washed up on a lone rock in the sea, like if it was a little island. They opened up to reveal Mudkip and Oshawott, battered and bruised from the tragic shipwreck.

"That was a very nasty journey, but we made it to land." said Oshawott, washing her fur in the sea.

"Looks like we just hit a rock, but at least we're free." said Mudkip, watching as the Wingulls flew over them.

"We should have the energy to swim to that island over there..." Oshawott replied, as she pointed to the island. They jumped into the water, and made it past the reef, until they swam into a red Gyarados. It looked at them and growled at them before the two pokemon dived down to get away. the Red Gyarados dived after and fired Dragon Rage like crazy. It sent Oshawott flying into the jungle and sent Mudkip towards the beach, the beach that started A Pokemon Adventure.


	3. Treecko's Tale

Origins

Treecko's Tale

Six days before Shadow Lugia destroyed the S.S Rocket, a lone white Lucario wandered through the jungle of an island. He passed the various fawna and flora as he went to the lake to wash up his berries. Meanwhile, up in the treetops, a Treecko was at the mercy of a Carnivine. It was ready to spit acid at the little wood gecko pokemon. He used the last of his strength to headbutt Carnivine out of the branches and fell into the water below him. Lucario saw the whole battle and watched Treecko fall into the water before bobbing on the surface with nasty wounds all over him. Lucario dived in and rescued him. Treecko had fainted.

"Hmm, this guy needs help..." Lucario thought to himself, before he lept back into his cabin, on the top of the tallest tree in the jungle.

Treecko woke up on bed of leaves in Lucario's cabin, still having some minor wounds on his body. He saw that Lucario was watching over him.

"You're awake." Lucario said, stroking his head.

"Where am I?" asked Treecko. "Who are you?"

"I am Lucario, the strongest pokemon in this forest." Lucario replied. " You are in my cabin. I saved you from that Carnivine and I plan to train you to be a wise fighter."

" The Great White Lucario?" said Treecko in shock. "You've beaten Mewtwo and that shiny Pikachu."

"Yes, but I don't use brute strength, I have to use strategy." said Lucario.

"Ok, so do we train now?" asked Treecko.

"You have a long road ahead of you, but there's no turning back." said Lucario. "You can call me Most, it's my actual name."

Five minutes later, Most started Treecko's training. Treecko's task was to run across the lake without sinking. He got warmed up and felt like he was ready, but Most got in the way.

"You need to focus your mind on this as well as your body. You must concentrate." he said, before leaping out of the way. Treecko closed his eyes and focused his mind. Then, he felt like he was moving. He opened his eyes and saw that he was running on water.

"I'm doing it! I'm walking on water!" he said in amazement.

"Do not lose your focused mind. It is it makes you sink." said Most, shutting his green eyes.

"Ah, right!" replied Treecko, as he shut his eyes again and focused on his mental power. He did ten laps on the lake's surface before the day ended.

"You have done well, my pupil." said Most. "You must rest for your next task tomorrow." He pointed to a burrow under his tree. It was where Treecko would be sleeping for the night.

Meanwhile, a Totodile crawled onto the beach. It looked around for any signs of life, but no avail, so he ventured into the jungle to find a ruined hut near the entrance. He went inside and fell asleep. Outside the hut were two black pokemon, a Shiftry and a Kricketune. They went into the hut and ambushed Totodile! He got angry and fired water gun at them. They were sent flying into the sea. Totodile went back to sleep, unsure if they were going to come back.

The next day, Most and Treecko got up early, for the next test was harder. Treecko had to destroy the targets using his razor leaf attack as they fired rocks at him. He evaded their attacks with his agility and fired his leaves, they cut up every target except one that he had missed.

"Make sure to evade the attacks and use the best move." said Most. Treecko obeyed and took in sunlight. A huge ball of yellow light formed in his hands and he threw it at the remaining target.

"Solarbeam!" he shouted as he roasted the target. He turned around to see what Most thought of his new attack, but he occupied by a gang of Shuckles! He joined in the battle and used jump kick, but the leader's tough shell proved too hard as it used headbutt on Treecko.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said the leader of the Shuckles. "No-one can stop the Shuckle bros!"

"Oh yeah?" said Most, mockingly, as he fired aura sphere at the gang, knocking them all into the sky! He jumped into the air and punched all four them out of the jungle and into the sea.

"Wow." said Treecko in amazement. For the rest of the remaining three days, Treecko trained and honed his skills as a warrior, perfecting his solarbeam attack and making his jumpkicks more powerful. But then, on the night of the fifth day, something strange happened in the jungle.

A huge plane landed on the beach of the island. A door opened and out came a team of humans with thuggish clothing on.

"We've landed on the island." One of the Team Snagem members said into his walkie talkie. One by one, they started picking up the sleeping pokemon and taking them aboard the plane. Treecko was woken up by all the noise and saw one of the men holding a Carnivine by its neck, the same Carnivine that nearly killed him. He thought about it for a moment, and then he decided to put the skills Most had taught him to the test. He jumped out of his burrow and pretended to be helpless. He was now very cunning and clever and just needed a member of Team Snagem to get him. Eventually, one of them did and took him to the plane.

Aboard the plane, Treecko was thrown into a cage and the Team Snagen goon walked away from him.

"Now's my chance..." he thought himself as he used solarbeam to destroy the bars on his cage and freed the pokemon, including a group of shiny Treeckos. They ran torwards the exit but were blocked off by two Snagem goons with their pokemon, a Krokorok and a Toxicroak.

"You're going nowhere!" the two bad pokemon shouted. The wild pokemon nudged Treecko to blast them with solarbeam, but he had used up his energy.

"Grrrr, if Most was here, you would be sent packing!" he said, as he fell to his knees in defeat. Just then, Most smashed through the cockpit window and beat up the villian's pokemon.

"Great work, Treecko." said Most, before he drop kicked the goons until they used their water pokemon to swim off the island as Most and Treecko completly destroyed the plane with a powerful combined attack.

Back in the jungle, Most was pleased with Treecko's will to fight for justice. He had taught him everything he needed to know about mental power, and now he had used them successfully.

"You have done well, my student." he said.

"Thank you, Most." replied Treecko. As they were ready to go back to sleep, the two Missing Pokemon attacked them. Most performed an uppercut, but missed and was open for the Missingno's Claw Stab attack!

"Aaaargh!" Most yelled, as the stab attack wounded him badly. He fell to the ground with a crash.

"Most!" yelled Treecko, before becoming enraged with the Missingnos who had become the ghost forms. He used solarbeam at them and it was a direct hit. It killed them both, leaving behind a message, that read "Give us the MISSINGSTONE!" Treecko ran to the fatally wounded Most, who was twitching in pain.

"Treecko..." he spluttered. "I am glad that you were my student, because you're only one I'll ever have."

"What do you mean?" asked Treecko.

"My time has come, Treecko." said Most. "I am going to die."

"What?" yelled Treecko. "You can't die, you're the strongest pokemon in the jungle!"

"No, you are..." said Most, before he turned into a red light that shot up into the sky. "Goodbye..." Treecko couldn't help but mourn his fallen teacher, the one who taught him so much in five days. He soon shed several tears where Most was. The tears forming a puddle shaped like Most.

"I can't believe it." he cried. "He's dead, all because of those heartless Missingnos." In his head he imagined the puddle formed into the shape of Most, and then it spoke to him.

"Do not weep over my body, you must learn to conquer your emotions and channel them as power to defeat the most powerful enemies." it said.

"I'll make the Missingnos pay for this!" said Treecko, as his heart was filled with rage.

"Remember, Treecko." the fake Most said. "I will always live in your heart, forever..." It then melted away and sank into the jungle soil, making flowers grow in the shape of the Great White Lucario, who helped Treecko in his hour of need. Treecko would soon use Most's advice to avenge his death and defeat the Missingnos.

"Missingnos, you will pay for what you have done, I assure it!" he howled, destined to defeat the Missingnos and join the Pokemon Adventure.


	4. Missingno's origin

Origins

The legend of Missingno

A hundred years ago, Ancient Kanto was under attack by Missingnos. The people and their Pokémon fought to protect their homeland from the invaders. The black ghosts fired Missing beams at them to make sure everything was dead. Their leader soon emerged, MissingDemon.

"Find the Missingstones, for I need them for supremacy!" he said. His rushed to obey. They found them locked in a shrine. They glowed in the colours of the rainbow.

"We found them." one of the troops said.

"MissingBeam!" MissingDemon roared, blowing open the door with pixelated laser blasts. He went inside and absorbed the stones. Their colour faded away and became jumbled messes of pixels.

"Our master has done it!" his men cheered. "We've killed the earth and all its inhabitants!"

"No!" screamed a voice. It was the pokegods, Artmoncuno, Galvansage, Mewtini and Scoldeen. "We won't let you do this!" They jumped into action beating up the Missingnos before the ultimate Pokegod appeared, Elebirooxagriboar, known simply as Bruise. He jumped at GiygaDemon and pulled off a flaming uppercut of death. The missingstone were scattered across the world, and MissingDemon was heavily weakened.

"He's done now." said Bruise, as his friends watched the Missingnos die.

"Now to make MissingDemon is never seen again!" said Artmoncuno, as he pulled out a floppy disc and put under the unconscious MissingDemon.

"Galvansage! Do your thing!" yelled Mewtini.

"Got it!" Galvansage said, as he used thunder to seal MissingDemon into the floppy disk.

"The humans will have nothing to fear now, but we must bury the disc so no-one will find it." said Bruise.

"Ok." said Mewtini.

Soon enough, the Pokegods buried the disc and the humans came out of hiding. They returned Ancient Kanto back to normal and all was well. the pokegods thought MissingDemon was gone forever, but they were wrong.

A hundred years later, Team Rocket members Jessie and James discovered the disc buried in the mud.

"What could this be?" asked James.

"Best take this back to HQ" replied Jessie as they left for Viridian City.

Once there, they took the disk into Rocket HQ and gave it to one of the technicians, he loaded it into the computer, and all heck broke loose. Dark purple energy flowed out of the computer, and an evil ghost busted out of the monitor.

"Free, at last!" he hissed, before firing a MissingBeam at the ceiling, making a huge hole from which he flew out, ready to cause havoc in A Pokemon Adventure


End file.
